back to 2007
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: Sakura sudah lama memendam perasaannya pada Naruto tapi pada saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto sesuatu terjadi fic kedua NaruSaku


**BACK TO 2007**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Haruta Uzunaru**

**Pairing : kali ini NaruSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, dan sederet kesalahan lainnya**

**Fic keduaku di pairing ini semoga disukai penggemar NaruSaku, aku menulis fic ini karena menurutku konsep cerita ini cocok untuk pairing ini**

Don`t like don`t read

Sore yang cerah di kota Konoha, dari kejauhan tampak seorang pria berambut pirang tengah duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Pria itu memakai jas lab berwarna putih dia adalah dokter yang bekerja di sana, sesekali pria kuning itu tampak menarik napas panjang dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi dilihatnya amplop berisi undangan yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Lama ia menatapnya sampai akhirnya sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manis pria itu.

NARUTO POV

Pembaca sekalian perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, biasanya teman-temanku memanggilku Naruto. Umurku sekarang 25 tahun dan pekerjaanku dalah seorang dokter residen di rumah sakit umum Konoha, dan satu lagi diumurku yang sekarang aku masih belum mempunyai seorang pendamping hidup.

Ini bukan karena aku tidak laku tapi ini hanya masalah waktu, baru saja aku mendapat undangan reuni dari Konoha Senior High School sekolahku dulu. Harus kuhadiri atau kuabaikan saja ya.

Semua ini ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa sampai sekarang aku masih mengutuk diriku sendiri karena kejadian waktu itu.

Sekarang aku akan menceritakan tentang kebodohan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan yeah hanya hal sepele tapi besar efeknya untuk kehidupanku.

END OF NARUTO POV

**12 JUNI 2007**

Konoha Senior High School Kelas 2-A

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat panas murid-murid kelas 2-A baru saja selesai mengerjakan ujian terakhir mereka. Anak-anak yang lain tampak antusias karena sebentar lagi akan ada liburan musim panas.

Para murid sibuk mendiskusikan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan selama liburan musim panas yang panjang.

Di pojok ruangan tampak sekelompok anak perempuan tengah duduk mengelilingi teman mereka yang berambut merah muda. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting.

``Sakura-chan apa yang membuat wajahmu semerah rambutmu?,'' tanya gadis berambut kuning antusias, sedangkan yang ditanya cuma menunduk sambil tersenyum.

``teman-teman aku menyukai seseorang,'' gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu mulai berbicara.

``Wuah sudah kuduga siapa-siapa ayo ceritakan pada kami!,'' Ten-ten tampak antusias suaranya begitu besar sampai-sampai seluruh kelas bisa mendengarnya.

Dengan cepat Hinata dan Ino menutup mulut ten-ten dengan tangan mereka.

``Sakura-chan ayo ceritakan pada kami,'' Hinata mencoba membujuk Sakura.

Mereka bertiga lalu mendekat ke Sakura.

``Se...Sebenarnya,'' sial kenapa Sakura jadi gagap begini, setelah menarik napasnya dalam mulutnya pun membuka,

``aku menyukai Naruto...,'' kata Sakura setengah berbisik.

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya terdengar teriakkan dari 3 remaja perempuan yang ada di depannya.

``a...aku tidak bermimpi kan..!?,'' ini suara Ten-ten

``akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga,'' Ino memasang tampang _sudah-kuduga_

``ka..kalian cocok,'' suara lembut dari sang hyuuga pun terdengar.

``Hm, kalian berdua memang cocok, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan Naruto itu seperti apa kau harus segera mengutarakan padanya,'' kata Ino penuh antusias.

``yah aku juga merasa seperti itu,'' Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap bocah berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur pulas di bangkunya.

Naruto dan Sakura memang sudah lama berteman mungkin dari kecil, kemana-mana mereka selalu bersama.

Naruto selalu kelihatan bodoh meskipun nilai-nilainya terbilang cukup bagus di kelas tapi dihadapan Sakura dia selalu dianggap bodoh.

Naruto selalu saja menjadi pelampiasan Sakura ketika dia marah ataupun kesal, kadang Sakura memukul Naruto, kadang juga sebaliknya.

Tapi semua itu berubah baru-baru ini Sakura menyadari kalau dia ternyata menyukai teman dari masa kecilnya itu.

``kali ini aku yang harus bertindak,'' Sakura berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada liburan musim panas kali ini ya harus.

**15 Juni 2007**

Hari yang panas saat itu, murid-murid kelas 2-A tengah berada di pantai Konoha salah satu tempat rekreasi terbesar di kota Konoha.

Sakura dkk tengah asyik bermain dan mandi di laut, di sana juga ada Naruto dan Sahabatnya Sasuke yang juga merupakan pacarnya Hinata.

``Sakura lihat aku bisa berenang dengan baik,'' Naruto sibuk berkutat dengan air. Sakura hanya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

``aku juga bisa,'' baru saja Sakura ingin menunjukkan kemampuan berenangnya tapi kakinya terasa kaku ``gawat kakiku kram,''

Sakura hampir saja tenggelam untung saja Naruto menolongnya dan membawanya ke pantai.

Naruto mendudukkan Sakura di bawah payumg pantai milik mereka. Naruto lalu memijit kaki Sakura lembut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius sekarang beda dari biasanya, sedangkan Sakura hanya melihatnya dalam diam dan tentunya Ino dan yang lainnya datang menghampiri mereka.

``Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa?,'' Hinata bertanya dengan cemas.

``Naruto itu sa..,'' hampir saja Sasuke ingin menggantikan Naruto memijit kaki Sakura kalau Hinata tidak menutup mulutnya.

``Naruto-kun tolong jaga Sakura ya kami pergi dulu,'' Hinata, Ino dan ten-ten menyeret Sasuke ke pantai.

``kau kenapa Hinata?,'' setelah melepaskan tangan Hinata Sasuke bertanya dengan bingung.

``sebenarnya...,'' Hinata membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke perlahan wajah sang Uchiha bungsu itu sedikit berubah.

``sungguh?!,'' meskipun datar tapi sarat akan keterkejutan.

Ok kembali lagi ke pasangan kita kali ini. Naruto masih sibuk memijit kaki Sakura, sedangkan yang dipijit hanya menatap ke Naruto lurus.

``ng Naru sebenarnya aku menyukaimu,'' spontan kata-kata itu mengalir lancar dari bibir Sakura.

Naruto langsung mengakat kepalanya menatap Sakura lekat wajahnya tampak terkejut, hening tercipta di antara mereka sampai akhirnya...

``hahahah,'' Naruto tertawa, wajah Sakura yang semula memerah berubah menjadi bingung.

``kalau mau bercanda itu sangat keterlaluan Sakura,''

Sakura terdiam tak lama kemudian dia ikut tertawa bersama Naruto. ``hahaha memang tidak lucu ya?,''

Xxxxbackto2007xxxx

Sore harinya Sakura dkk akan pergi ke acara konser di pinggir pantai.

``Apa...? Naruto sebodoh itu!,'' Inilah reaksi Ino setelah mendengar cerita Sakura tentang kejadian tadi.

``huh benar-benar tidak ada harapan,'' Sakura tertunduk lesu.

``oi Sakura, teman-teman maaf aku terlambat,'' Naruto berlari ke arah kumpulan perempuan itu, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan santai tak jauh darinya.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju tempat konser diselenggarakan matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya lampu-lampu jalan mulai menerangi jalanan.

Akhirnya mereka semua sudah sampai di tempat konser. Hinata dan Sasuke berpisah dari rombongan mereka sedangkan Ten-ten dan Ino juga. Sekarang tinggal Sakura dan Naruto sendiri.

``kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa?,''

``mmm berkat kau jadi agak baikan terima kasih ya!,''

``kau haus Sakura tunggu sebentar ya aku akan membelikanmu minuman,'' Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

``huh bagaimana supaya otaknya yang bodoh dapat menyadari perasaanku ya?,'' Sakura menunduk sedikit guratan kecewa timbul di wajah cantiknya.

``tep'' tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan dingin di pipi sebelah kanannya ternyata itu berasal dari minuman dingin yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

Refleks dengan cepat Sakura membalikan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan...

``DEG''

Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang dan hal itu membuat wajah Sakura sontak memerah. Dengan cepat mereka berdua memalingkan wajah mereka berlainan arah.

``Naru...,''

``ng?!,''

``a...aku sebenarnya sangat suka, padamu,'' bagian terakhir kalimat Sakura tedengar seperti berbisik.

``tentu saja aku juga menyukainya,''

``ehh,'' Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto.

``aku juga menyukai band ini lagu-lagu mereka bagus, wah mereka sudah mau mulai tuh,'' Naruto tersenyum senang sambil melihat ke atas panggung.

Sakura menunduk ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis sekarang 2 kali ditolak dalam satu hari rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

`tenang Sakura kau tidak boleh menangis sekarang,' menarik napas dalam Sakura berkata dengan setengah berbisik, ``Naruto baka,''

``eh kau mengatakan sesuatu Sakura?,''

``tidak aku juga sangat menyukai band ini kok,'' Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto tapi andai saja Naruto tahu arti dari senyum Sakura malam itu.

Xxxxbackto2007xxxx

**18 Juni 2007**

Festival Musim Panas Konoha Senior High School

Kelas 2-A membangun stand kafe dan para murid laki-laki menjadi pembuat kopi sedangkan murid perempuan berpakaian ala maid sungguh menyegarkan mata.

Sakura tampak manis memakai pakaian maid tapi wajahnya mencerminkan suasana hatinya yang galau sekarang, dia terduduk lesu di salah satu tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

``Sakura-chan bergembiralah sedikit, jatuh cinta tidak sesakit itu kok,'' Hinata mencoba menghibur Sakura.

``ia setidaknya kau sudah tahu rasanya jatuh cinta kan?,'' Ino dan Ten-ten juga mencoba menghibur Sakura.

``Apa Sakura kau sedang menyukai seseorang?,'' tiba-tiba Naruto datang dengan ekspresi terkejut, sepertinya tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan mereka.

``siapa orangnya Sakura ayo beritahu aku,''

``kau ingin tahu siapa dia?,'' Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias.

``dia orangnya ceria, dan sangat bodoh sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari perasaanku padanya,''

``tunggu yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri itu kan Rock Lee jadi kau menyukai Lee Sakura!,''

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. ``bukan, bukan dia,''

``kalian tahu Hinata, Ino, Ten-ten,'' mereka bertiga mengangguk serentak.

``Sakura kenapa mereka tahu sedangkan aku tidak tahu, aku kan sahabatmu,''

``Sakura apa dia masih belum menyadarinya juga?,'' Sasuke muncul dari belakang sambil membawa gelas yang baru saja dicucinya.

``Hmm,''

``a...apa bahkan Sasuke pun tahu...kau tega sekali Sakura,''

``baka,''

``Naruto ayo kerja,'' Sasuke menarik naruto ke belakang.

``Sasuke bisa kau beritahu padaku siapa yang disukai Sakura?,'' Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas ``dasar kau ini,''

Setelah lelah bekerja seharian akhirnya saatnya malam peluncuran kembang api, semua murid berkumpul di depan halaman sekolah.

Di tengah kerumunan para murid tampak Naruto yang sepertinya tengah mencari seseorang dalam keramaian.

Setelah berkeliling sekolah akhirnya Naruto menemukan apa yang dicarinya di atas atap sekolah.

``hahhah Sakura kenapa kau sendiri di sini? Kembang apinya akan diluncurkan,''

``aku ingin melihatnya dari sini,''

``baiklah akan aku temani kau di sini,''

Hening...!

``ng Sakura bisakah kau beritahu aku siapa yang kau sukai?,'' Naruto bersandar tepat di samping Sakura.

``kau,''

``eh?!,''

``aku menyukaimu Naruto,''

``hah jangan bercan...,''

``aku tidak bercanda, Naruto bisakah kau berfikir sedikit kalau aku menyukaimu, sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu...,''

Hening sejenak bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari mata emerald milik Sakura.

``kau memang tidak tahu atau kau memang sengaja melakukannya karena tidak menyukaiku?,'' sepertinya Sakura sangat marah sekarang.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menatapnya tidak percaya.

``bu...bukan begitu Sakura,''

Air mata Miliknya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, sekarang Sakura menangis di depan Naruto.

``tidak bisakah kau berpikir kalau aku tidak bercanda, tidak bisakah kau berpikir untuk melihatku sebagai seorang perempuan?!,''

``Sakura a..aku,''

``Naruto sebaiknya untuk sementara kita tidak usah bertemu dulu,''

NARUTO POV

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir aku melihat sosok itu, setelah mengatakan hal itu aku baru tahu kalau keluargannya pindah ke luar kota dan karena kejadian hari itu aku tak berani untuk menghubunginya.

Memang benar kata Sakura aku memang orang paling bodoh sedunia, sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari perasaan seorang gadis yang begitu tulus terhadapku. Aku memang bodoh bodoh sekali.

Kalau saja kami bisa bertemu lagi aku pasti akan meminta maaf dan kesempatan itu akhirnya datang. Saat aku menerima undangan reuni dari Konoha Senior High School.

END OF NARUTO POV

MASA SEKARANG

Hari ini Naruto telah siap untuk pergi ke acara reuni yang akan diselenggarakan di Konoha Senior High School.

Naruto tengah berjalan ke Konoha Senior High School malam ini dia memilih memakai pakaian yang simpel baju kaos tipis berwarna hitam celana jeans dan jaket berwarna orange kesayangannya.

Setelah sampai di sana ternyata sudah banyak teman-teman lamanya yang datang.

Naruto menghapiri sahabatnya Sasuke yang tengah berdiri bersama Hinata, ten-ten, dan Ino.

``yo teman-teman bagaimana kabarnya,'' Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

``Naruto-kun ...,'' ini suara Hinata.

``dokter kita sekarang terlihat semakin tampan ya?,'' ini sudah pasti suara Ino.

``kau jahat sekali Naruto kenapa jarang menghubungi kami?,'' Ten-ten bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

``yah maaf belakangan ini aku ada banyak operasi penting,'' Naruto lalu melihat ke sekitarnya sepertinya sosok yang ditunggunya belum juga muncul.

``teman-teman maaf aku terlambat,'' suara ini Naruto berbalik dibelakangnya berdiri sosok Sakura Haruno yang tengah tersenyum manis.

``DEG''

``Sa...Sakura,'' Naruto hanya berdiri dan menatapnya dengan diam tak lama setelah itu dia juga ikut tersenyum,``lama tak bertemu ya?,''

``Hmmm sudah 8 tahun ya,''

Entah kenapa Ino dan yang lainnya hilang entah kemana jadi sekarang hanya ada Sakura dan Naruto sendiri mereka tengah duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

``bagaimana kabarmu apa kau sudah punya pacar Sakura,'' Naruto berkata sambil menatap mata Sakura intens.

``menurutmu?,''

``Sakura maaf saat itu aku memang terlalu bodoh, tapi sekarang kau tahu aku adalah seorang dokter dan menurutku kau masih menunggu jawaban dari seseorang jadi kau belum bisa menerima orang lain di hatimu,''

``baka bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu?,''

``tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu, maaf karena jawabannya begitu telat,'' tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun Naruto benar-benar yakin akan perasaannya.

``baiklah akan kuberikan satu kesempatan padamu dokter Uzumaki,'' Sakura tersenyum lega, sekarang dia sangat bahagia yah itulah cinta.

Sebenarnya selama 8 tahn ini meskipun berpisah Sakura masih melihat perkembangan Naruto dari jauh jadi sekarang dia tidak ragu untuk menjadi pendamping cinta pertamannya itu.

Yeah sekali lagi itulah cinta...!

OWARI

Fic NaruSaku keduaku semoga penggemar NaruSaku dapat terhibur dan tidak mengecewakan

Akhir-akhir ini haruta sibuk dengan dunia nyata jadi untuk kelanjutan fic yang lain mungkin akan segera dilanjutkan bulan depan.

Special thanks for

Fannyc, hyuuga renata, Ciel hime,

Arigatou ne minna

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
